Ride to the dark side
by matthew.holton3
Summary: MADE THIS WHEN I WAS LIKE 13 IT KINDA SUCKS


(Prequel) For some reason Ethan could of swore he heard Benny.

"Benny? Are you there?" he called out

Benny, scared that Ethan would catch him in his room at two in the morning, stood absolutely still.

"Ethan go to bed we are leaving for California tomorrow" Jane called out!

At the thought Ethan started crying quietly

"CALIFORNIA, What the hell Ethan!" Benny yelled out.

"Benny," Ethan said confused "-No I didn't-uh"

"Are you moving?!" Benny said tears welling in his eyes.

"Dad got a job I was gonna tell you but-" But Benny interrupted

"But what I'm not important enough?" He yelled

"Benny I never meant to hur-" but Benny interrupted again. This time it wasn't words he walked over and kissed Ethan gently.

"I love you so much Ethan that's what I came here to tell you!" Benny whispered embarrassed.

Ethan didn't say anything he just leaned over and kissed Benny back.

"What's going on!?" Rory asked seeing them from outside the window.

"Get out Rory we're talking" Benny yelled but from that point there wasn't much more "talking"

Ethan, distracted by what he thought was love, Threw Benny on his bed and kissed him

"I love you Benny!" Ethan yelled waking from his dream.

Down the road Benny waking from the same dream yelled "I love you Ethan!"

The next day at school they told each other about the dreams. Sarah and Rory noticed that they were holding hands. As Sarah got confused she followed them out of the school and saw them kissing behind a tree in the park.

My Babysitter's a Vampire

The Ride to the Dark Side

The school bell rings and Ethan and Benny come running out of history class.

"Sarah, Sarah look out!" the dorky teenager, Ethan, yells down the hall.

Sarah having heard Ethan yelling turned around to jump out of the way just as

Rory, the vampire came zipping past her and into the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Sarah, the young coca skinned vampire asked Ethan and Benny when they caught up to her.

"I don't know, he has been acting strange ever since we went on that field trip

to the Whitechapel history museum." Benny, the other dorkish teenager, said

"Wait a minute: ,Don't say it Do Not say it Ethan, cause then we would have to go back to that museum and investigate!" ,Benny whined ,"And the special showing of STAR TREK is on tonight!"

Sarah sighed and said, "Fine Ethan won't say it I will, there is something wrong with that

museum." she laughed and they finished "We meet up in the park at 9:00 got it? "Then

She smiled sweetly at them and ran to catch up with Erica, the blonde, bloodthirsty vampire.

Ethan, blushing as he watched Sarah walk away, let out a scream when Rory landed in front of him.

"Dude you can't be doing that someone will see you!" Benny said to Rory.

"Man you have to chill out!" Rory said before bringing up another subject "Can I come to the museum with you guys and Sarah?"

"No you can not only Ethan and Sarah is going you are going with me Rory!" Benny yells

"What Benny no you are crazy I am not going alone with Sarah, I would die without you to help Benny!"

Sarah and Erica started walking towards Erica's house and hear a scream

In the blink of an eye they are behind a bush near where the screaming came from

"If it is dead when we get there can I have its blood?", Erica asks

"NO Erica this is a person they do not want to die! "Sarah shouted once they reached the woman!

"Help me please he bit me and ran away really fast! "The woman cried out.

"What is your name and what did he look like? "Sarah asked

My name is Hope, the man was a teenager with really blonde hair I think he said his name was Rorster the vampire ninja?!"

"WHAT!?" Sarah shouted as Erica helped the lady up.

"I am going to run her to the hospital Sarah. "Erica said then in a blink she was gone with Hope

"Rory I am going to kill you! "Ethan yelled while playing a fantasy video game online with him.

"Let me kill him first! "Sarah yelled as the burst through Ethan's door

"AHHHHH ,"Ethan yelled before saying "Why what happened?"

Sarah replied "He bit a teenager that new girl you were talking about yesterday, Hope!"

"Uhh-uhh I have to go bye! "Rory said nervously before turning off his laptop.

"Ethan if Rory really did feed off that woman we might have to stake him! "Sarah said shyly.

"Just like that, I mean you're not even gonna have a second thought, Rory's my friend!?"Ethan said

While Ethan kept chattering on and on Sarah got an idea. This will shut him up immediately, Sarah thought

To herself then she leaned over and said, "Benny would want everyone to be safe Ethan."

Ethan was silent for a minute then he said, "Uh-Um yeah ok sure we'll kill Rory."

"Kill me, "Rory shouted "You were going to kill me?!"

"Uh-no Rory I didn't want she just-uh-h she distracted me." Ethan said trying to explain to Rory.

"I do not want to hear it I didn't mean to Ethan, biting Hope was an accident!" Rory yelled in Ethan's face.

"Hey stop yelling at him!" Benny yelled upon arriving, unnoticed.

Two seconds later Rory's fangs were out and they were going for Ethan's neck, "Hey stop!" Sarah yelled then threw Rory out the window.

"I'm so-I'm so sorry Ethan." Rory said in a frightened voice before running off. Riiing Benny's cell phone rings in his pocket.

"Wonder whose number that is?!" he said then answered and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Benny?" the female's voice asked.

"Oh aunt Kate ,What's up?" Benny replied

"Spike can you come down here," you can hear Kate say on the other line then she finishes "Benny i know you have powers Spike has got his too, we are sending him to stay a few weeks with you in Whitechapel to help him keep his powers under control."

"What!" Benny and Spike both yell at the same time.

"Your sending me to Canada," He said then got to thinking, "Well last time i was there Benny went off with Rory and left me at Ethan's for ten hours, he's pretty cool a month with cousin Benny that's cool I can't wait!"

Then Spike ran off to pack and Benny said, "Uh Kate we got some vampire problems!"

"I know Rory, Erica, and Sarah, Spike keeps tabs on you guys he misses you guys he can't wait got to go bye!" Kate said then abruptly hung up.

"Cool Spike's coming for a visit he has powers too he can help us." Sarah pointed out

"Yeah and i miss that little guy." Ethan replied "He's cool and he looks up to you Benny."

"Yeah I love the fuzz out of him but it's not safe for my little cousin to be coming around vampires!" Benny yelled worried about Spike."- (favorite sentence ever!)

Jane ran in and yelled, "Spike's coming yeaaaaa i can't wait!"

Seeing as how she had a little crush on her brother's friend's cousin.

Spike arrived at the airport an hour early and had no way to get to Benny's house. He started walking to find a pay phone and heard something following him.

"I have powers and I'm not afraid to use them." he called out.

"Spike," Rory called from behind a pay phone "Are you lost?"

"No I just need a ride to Benny's can you help?" Spike asked innocently.

"Oh I'll help myself to a snack!" Rory yelled scaring Spike.

"Oh no you won't!" Erica and Sarah called out. They had been following Rory trying to figure out what had been up with him lately.

"Sarah, Erica?" Spike asked confused.

Run get Spike to Benny he will keep him safe!" Sarah said to Erica before punching Rory.

Before he knew it Spike was in his cousins arms scared out of his mind and confused.

"Benny?" Spike said confused on how he got there.

"It's okay I got you." Benny whispered to Spike.

"Rory-uh...um bit me." Spike said quietly making notice of the two little holes on his neck.

By then Erica had already went back to aid Sarah. "I swear when i find him I'm gonna kill him!" Benny said tears welling in his eyes for not being there to help his younger cousin."

"I'll help." Spike said!"

"No you need to stay with Ethan i know he'll keep you safe!" Benny exclaimed.

"Yes that's a good idea; me and Benny will get Erica and go find Rory." Sarah said upon hearing the last remark.

"Sarah when did you get here? "Ethan said but was ignored.

"No he BIT me I'm gonna kill that fanged freak!" Spike said not knowing he was offending Sarah who just got up and walked out the door.

"Sarah, I didn't mean to offend you don't go please!" Spike said realizing what he had done. He got up and ran after Sarah catching up with her a block away only because she had stopped and sat down on the curb.

"I didn't want to be like this you know?!" Sarah said through quiet tears.

"Sarah trust me I didn't want to be different either and I really did not mean to offend you-I uh kind of like you" he whispered the last part.

Sarah laughed and then said, "Well yeah you're too young for me."

"Not for long." Spike said before he leaned and kissed her gently on the cheek then he got up and started to walk back towards Benny's house.

Sarah zipped up beside him and started walking with him while they were walking she reached for his hand and kept a hold of it the whole way back. Not because she thought he would get hurt either.

"Thanks." she said when they made it back to Benny's house and Ethan had just opened the door to go find them and saw Sarah kissing Spike on the cheek this made him laugh.

"Ha a vampire and a He-witch." He said between chuckles.

"Shut up." Spike said before playfully punching him on the arm.

Briing the bell sounds for first period and Benny leads Spike to the chemistry lab "Well this is it little Cuz, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you with Rory the other night." Benny said

"Benny shut up it wasn't your fault you've apologized enough." Spike said kind of irritated.

"Hey Sarah so how have you and Spike been since the kiss the other night?" Ethan asked when walking to first period with Sarah.

"Ethan it was good I felt a little more human seeing as I can feel love just like you and Benny."

Sarah said in a dreamy voice.

"What do you know about me and Benny?" Ethan asked quickly worried Sarah had learned of his secret love. (See I even slipped in some Bethan!)

"What nothing I just meant...what were you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Uh there's the bell gotta go." He said trying to keep his cover hidden.

After school Sarah and Spike were hanging out in Spike's temporary room.

"You wanna go for a drive?" Sarah asked Spike.

"Sure where to?" he replied.

"You'll know when we get there." Sarah said trying to seem mysterious.

Benny and Ethan were playing an online MMORPG online when Spike yelled "Hey Cuz going for a drive with Sarah I'll be back later."

"Okay Dude sees you later." Benny replied to involved in the game to really concentrate on anything anyone was saying.

"We've been driving for an hour can you just tell me where you're going?" Spike asked

"No, but we need to get gas were gonna stop up here." Sarah replied.

Sarah went inside to buy herself some raw meat cause she was getting a little blood lusty and Spike pumped the gas.

Spike got the gas pumped and was getting back in the car when he turned to see Rory standing outside of the car.

"What Do You want!" Spike called out scared.

"I just want to say—"Rory was cut off.

"Sarah walked out of the gas station and saw Rory she ran up and scared him off then got in the car and started driving, fast!

All of a sudden Rory appeared outside of Sarah's window and accidently flew in and hit her knocking her out cold.

"Get out of here!" Spiked yelled as he pushed Rory out so he could take control of the wheel. He started tapping on Sarah in an attempt to wake her up.

Spike looked up and seen that the car was heading straight for an up turned-pole. He knocked Sarah to the floor and as the pole went through the windshield he screamed.

"Benny I just saw Spike and Sarah crash in the car!" Ethan yelled scared they would be too late.

"It's a locator spell it will take you straight to your cousin." Benny's grandmother said before saying the spell and sending them to the scene of Sarah's and Spike's crash.

"Oh My God, Sarah!" Ethan called out.

Benny already having Spike in his arms was crying and talking to his cousin who had gotten an end of the pole stabbed through his stomach. Blood was pooling onto Benny's lap as he sat holding Spike's limp form in his arms.

"Hey Cuz." Spike whispered in a distant voice.

"Everything's going to be okay you hear me?" Benny was telling Spike scared he wasn't telling the truth.

"It's okay Benny I've had an amazing time got to spend my last few days here with you...I love you Benny." Spike said convinced his time has come.

"No you're not going anywhere Spike you can't I need you... I love you too." Benny whispered to Spike the last words he remembered before going unconscious was Benny repeating over and over I love you, I love you

"Well are they gonna be okay?!" Benny yelled. He had never been more scared, except when Jessie bite Ethan.

"Benny calm down everything will be fine." His grandmother said. Benny had been up for LONG hours worried what would become of Sarah and Spike.

"I have to go I just-I need to talk to Ethan." Benny said before grabbing his messenger bag and running to Ethan's house.

"Hey is everything okay?" Ethan asked a little groggy still from his slumber.

"Yeah Ethan, umm about this thing that happened at school, uh the other day." Benny said

"I understand Benny what about it?" Ethan asked think Benny was just gonna cut it off.

"I need it now please." Benny said in a hopeful voice.

"UH UM need it?" Ethan asked confused.

"I'm not asking for a kiss just some comfort." Benny said assuring him that's not the only thing that could come out of their relationship.

"Okay well what do you want me to do?" Ethan asked not sure of the answer he would get.

"Could you just talk to me?" Benny said his eyes filled with tears thinking about why he came to Ethan still not sure of what would happen to Sarah and Spike. An hour later Benny was cuddled up with Ethan, crying in to his shirt.

"Benny I Love You." Ethan said then his kissed his best friend softly on the forehead.

Just then Sarah came bursting through the door completely fine.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked confused by what she saw.

"Nothing it's a long story." Ethan said

"No it's not," Benny paused, "I love Ethan and Ethan loves me.

"Okay well I and Spike are fine but he's sleeping." Sarah said making Benny smile.

"No I'm not sleeping anymore, Spike said before finishing, "Hey Cuz." in the most innocent voice ever.

"Benny I told you everything would be fine." Ethan said. That was the first time Benny noticed he was still cuddled in Ethan's arms.

"I was so worried, what happened why did you guys crash?" Benny asked.

"Cause I cannot drive!" Spike said jokingly.

"What did happen, I can't remember?" Sarah asked.

"Rory came to apologize and accidently knocked you out." Spike said

"Well you need to get to bed." Sarah said to Spike and Benny, his grandma told her he stayed up all night.

"But what-what's going on with those two?" Spike asked confused. Before anyone could answer Sarah was pulling him out of the room.

"Wait no I wanna know." Spike said. Ethan and Benny laughed at him.

"I will tell you later." Benny said they were already out of Ethan's house before he could say it.

"What is going on here is this like a permanent thing." Ethan asked, he was sure Benny was toying with his emotions.

"It's a thing I don't really know yet." Benny said

"Well you need to get to sleep you can stay here I'll go." Ethan said.

"No don't go stay with me." Benny said. Ten minutes later he was asleep in Ethan's arms. Ethan just smiled and watched him sleep.

Benny walked down the hall, but this wasn't any normal school day. Students were running around the halls emptying lockers and turning books in. Ethan came running up behind him, "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Nothing really, so uhh-what are we doing tonight with Sarah?" Benny said.

"I think she's having a little-uh party for Jane." Ethan answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember it's her birthday right?" Benny asked seeming disconnected.

"No she was in a play as the main role; the reviews gave her 5 stars." Ethan replied.

"Oh okay I might be a little late, Spike and I are gonna have a little lesson in spells," Benny said "I'm gonna start teaching him now that we are out of school."

"Hello!" Spike said cheerfully

"Hey dude, so how do you like Whitechapel High?" Ethan asked now that Spike had made it through.

"UGGGH, don't get me started." Spike answered then laughed.

"Well uhh Yeaa we feel the same way." Benny said.

"Now tell me!" Spike said eagerly.

"Tell you what?" Ethan asked confused. Just then the final bell rang and the three started walking towards Benny's house where they had all been hanging out lately.

"Don't worry about it Ethan, and Spike i told you i will tell you after the magic lesson." Benny said irritated. With this Spike groaned.

"More lessons I just finished school." He said

"Oh being with Benny the lessons will be fun!" Ethan said as Sarah walked up behind them.

"So uhh hey." Sarah said as they arrived at Benny's house.

"Hey Babe." Spike said then blushed. When he said that Sarah smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get a room." Ethan said jokingly while looking at two of his best friends and two of his old crushes.

"Wow you have both gotten so much more comfortable around each other?!" Benny said kind of asking a question.

"Yeaa same for you two with the whole bromantic relationship of amazingness." Spike said commenting on Ethan and Benny's little fling. Ethan smiled at Spike's comment. Then Benny hugged Ethan proving Spike's point. Ethan got a bright smile and opened Benny's door.

"Okay we can go in now." Benny said.

"Benny let's go to your room." Ethan said

"Sarah where did you go now?" Spike called out noticing his girlfriend had left his side.

"She's in here." a voice unfamiliar to Spike called.

"No Spike don't." he heard Sarah and Benny yell at the same time.

"Me and your little girlfriend will be back...soon." the guy said. Just then Benny came running down the stairs and held Spike in his arms.

"Good you're okay." Benny said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"He's gone babe." Ethan called to Benny from the kitchen. Spike kind of thought "huh" the whole time.

"Who was that," Spike asked "and where did he take my girlfriend?"

"That was Jesse an evil vampire dude." Ethan said once again joining the two other teenage boys. Benny kissed Spike's forehead

"Don't go dying or almost dying on me anymore you hear me Spike." Benny said in a worry filled, stern, scared, and sad voice.

Within the next 3 minutes Erica was at Benny's front door yelling.

"How could you have let him take her?"

"Erica calm down its okay she will be fine I can feel her." Spike said.

"Feel her are you Mr. Touchy now?" Erica snapped

"No it's a spell he can sense when she is in trouble and she can sense him." Benny explained

"Oh I'm sorry Spike." Ethan said finally joining into the conversation.

"Vampire killing time anyone?" Erica asked

All together Ethan, Benny, and Spike agreed.

Just then Rory came up to apologize again, "Are you still trying to kill me?" he asked shocked.

"Rory, thank god!" Spike said as he gave him a huge hug.

"You can take that as a no, Jesse took Sarah." Ethan said with a sigh. Rory smiled and hugged Spike back.

"Can we kill now?" Erica asked with that Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory all went running towards Grandma Weir.

"Locater spells now grams." Benny said

"Excuse me?" Grandma said

"Evil Vampire captured Sarah need to get her back now!" Erica explained.

"Okay so let's get going with it then." Rory rushed them on.

"Okay calm down she-AHHH!" Spike yelled

"What's going on Spike, Spike are you okay?" Benny asked.

"It's Sarah she has been stabbed. "Spike said looking down at a stab wound on his lower stomach, fainted.

"Oh God if it did this to Spike what did it do to Sarah?" Erica asked worried for her best friend's life. With that the locater spell was in motion as Benny and Spike appeared in what looked like a underground cave.

"Wh-wh-whe-where are we?" Spike asked.

"I smell fresh blood. "Jesse called from the other room. Benny picked Spike up and carried him into the shadows in attempt to hide from Jesse.

"I smell you witches both of you." He called out.

"Spike?!" Sarah called in a very low voice.

"Babe is you okay?" Spike called back having regained his strength he was chanting with Benny.

"Where did th-" Ethan said as he appeared in Jesse's lair.

"No not Ethan send him back." Benny said worried for his best friend and his boyfriend. Erica appeared next in a puff of smoke.

"Jesse I am going to kill you!" Erica shouted as she gripped her hands around a stake.

"Erica my sweet sweet Erica." Jesse said putting Erica in a trance-like state.

"Oh no it's not going to work." Erica said plunging a stake through Jesse's heart.

"So that's why Rory has been acting so strange." Ethan realized. Upon returning back to Benny's they were greeted by a very happy Jane who finally got to see Spike again.

"Spikey!" Jane called out as she hugged him around the waist.

"Oh hey Jane," Spike said, "What's up?"

"Sarah needs help now grandma." Benny said

"No she doesn't." Rory pointed out that her stab wound had healed.

5 weeks later

Benny and Spike were having a lesson on the "fix it" spell.

"Wow Benny, How did you learn so many spells so easily?" Spike asked amazement in his voice. Benny looked down and laughed.

"Spike these spells took me forever to learn, there was nothing easy about it." Benny explained to his younger cousin. Benny jumped as Grandma Weir came up behind him.

"How are the lessons coming along, Benny?" Grandma Weir asked.

"You can at least warn me your coming out Grams, and they are amazing, Spike is going to turn out to be an awesome spell master." Benny replied flashing a "I love you Bubba" look at Spike. A shy smile danced its way across Spike's face as he took in the compliment.

"Thanks Cuz, that's really sweet of you to say." Spike stressed. The fact that he was getting so many compliments lately made him feel proud. The clock in the kitchen rang, announcing that it was five o' clock and the lesson had come to an end. "I have to go meet Sarah for our one month anniversary," Spike said hurriedly, "I'm gonna be late. He ran out the door with a bouquet of roses and a diamond necklace in his hand.

Benny's phone rang playing "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha. "It's Ethan, I'll talk to you later Grandma." Benny shouted as he ran up the stairs to get his messenger bag.

"All these kids with all these plans, they just need to slow down." Grandma muttered under her breath as Benny went flying out the front door and down the road.

Spike swung the door to the Cuppa' Roast coffee Shoppe and saw Sarah take a seat at the booth in the farthest back, by a window. "What is taking him so long?" Sarah muttered under her breath.

"Hey Sarah, sorry I'm late, the magic lesson ran later than usual." Spike said. Sarah looked at the roses and smiled.

"Are those for me?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"No, they're for Erica; Of course there for you silly." Spike muttered jokingly as he handed the roses to Sarah. "I saw this and it reminded me of you." Spike said as his heart started beating faster. He slipped the necklace around Sarah's neck.

Sarah looked down at the huge diamond heart and smiled. Her expression turned from happiness to worry. "How much did this cost you?" She asked concerned.

"Cost doesn't matter, Please do not worry about it." Spike said. Spike's cell phone chimed. He took it out of his pocket and read the text.

It read, "Spike the first month of summer has come to an end, and as much as you won't like it, it's time for you to come home I will be there to get you in a week." after reading the text a tear slid down Spike's cheek, the thought of leaving Whitechapel and Benny & Sarah put a pain in his chest.

"What's the matter Spike?" Sarah whispered as she put her hand on his. By that point Spike's face had streams flowing down it.

"Read this." Spike said as he handed her his phone. A look of realization crossed Sarah's face as she finished reading

"You have to leave," Sarah yelled, "What about us, what about me?" More tears ran down Spike's face and he looked into Sarah's eyes.

"I don't know Sarah, I just-I need some air." Spike said through his tears. He got up and ran out the door heading towards Benny. Rain started falling, making it easier for Spike to cry. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the #1 speed dial. The phone rang for 2 minutes before Benny answered.

"Yello, Spike?" Benny asked.

"I need your help Bubba, my mom is making me go back to California," Spike whispered into the phone "where are you?"

"I'm at Ethan's, I will start walking towards the Cuppa' Roast and meet you," Benny said trying to calm Spike down, "Everything is gonna be okay." Spike slipped and fell; he just laid on the ground waiting for Benny.

"Ethan i have to go meet Spike, he is having a breakdown." Benny explained in a soothing voice.

"Benny why is he always your first priority, Why do you always have to run and help him, I need you too!" Ethan said irritated.

Benny smiled at the thought of Ethan being his. "Ethan it will just take a second and Spike is leaving soon anyway, I am going to miss him but then I will be all yours." Benny explained as he walked out into the rain.

Sarah knocked on Erica's door, "Erica are you home?!" She called out. Erica opened the door

"What is it?" She groaned. Sarah pushed her way into Erica's house. "Um excuse me?!" Erica shouted

"Spike has to leave!" Sarah let the words just fall out of her mouth just like the tears were falling out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, and he was the only one of those dorks I could stand." Erica said sympathetically. She closed the space between her and Sarah and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Everything is going to be okay, but is there anything I can do?" She asked

"No I just need to go!" Sarah said and in a flash she was gone.

"Why were you on the ground?" Benny asked as he helped Spike into their house. He saw the anguish and pain in Spike's eyes, "I am going to miss you, I love you, and we can't let her take you." He said in a worried voice. There was a knock on the door and Spike answered it. Sarah stood on the other side of the door.

"Spike do you really have to go back to California?" Sarah said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry I love you but that's my home and my mom is making me go" Spike replied

"Well we could make this your home." Sarah said practically pleading him to stay.

"I'm sorry I will be back...soon!" Spike said his voice kind of cracked showing he was holding back tears.

"I Love You Spike." Sarah said as she got up and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Spike just took a few seconds to stare at her in her beauty. While he was looking into her eyes she leaned in and kissed him making him groan as she squeezed his hand just a little too tight for a human. That didn't stop them next thing they knew Sarah had him pressed against the wall with her lips smashed against his.

"Well I'm just gonna go, I'll be at Ethan's if you need me." Benny called as he walked out the door.

Spike stepped out of the plane and navigated his way through the terminal. When he reached the front of the airport he saw his mother waiting for him, with his older brother Johnathon.

"Hey Spike, What's Up?" Johnathon asked with a smile. He grabbed Spike's bag and carried it to the taxi. Once they had gotten inside he began his usual criticism.

"Hey I missed you, I mean I had no one else to do this to!" He yelled as he gave Spike a "Wet-Willy". Spike looked him dead in the eye as if warning him.

"Yeah and i had no one to try all my spells on." Spike smiled an evil smile and turned Jonathon's cell phone into a rat. He busted into an uncontrollable laughter and his mom smacked his head.

"Turn it back to normal NOW!" she yelled at him. Spike looked at her as if she was stupid, but then obeyed her demand. "And I don't want any magic to be done while your here in California!" she yelled sternly. Spike looked at her and groaned.

"That's so unfair, I mean drag me home away from my favorite family member and my girlfriend and then say I can't use the magic that I spent all summer improving?!" Spike whined. His brother stuck his tongue out at him and he smacked it. "Better keep that thing in your mouth or ill turn it into a worm!" He yelled.

"Wait, GIRLFRIEND?! Who is she?!" His mother demanded. Spike looked as if he had just been given the "Worst Slip-Up" award. He slid down in the seat and stayed completely silent. "Tell me NOW!" She yelled.

Spike turned away from his mother and answered, "Its Sarah." He said.

Johnathon smiled and said, "Ohhh who's Sarah, is she hot?" Spike looked at him as if he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Of Course she's hot!" He yelled then he saw the look of disapproval on his mother's face. She just shook her head and Spike shut up about his beautiful vampire girlfriend.

"Really Spike you go away for a few months, and start dating a VAMPIRE?!" Kate Weir yelled once they were inside their house and Spike was unpacking his things. He ignored his mother's yacking and began to fold his clothes. He pulled out a polo that was striped with blue and orange. His heart dropped as he thought about how much he missed his cousin and there magic lessons.

"Yeah well Benny supported me 100%, plus he is dating Ethan!" Spike yelled getting irritated by his mother's constant slamming on his girlfriend. He grabbed the polo and his spell book and stormed out of his room and walked down the street.

"Spike get back here Benny is on the phone for you!" Johnathon yelled as his brother began to walk away. Spike stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Johnathon laughed and said, "He isn't really thought I would just get you all excited."

Spike looked his brother in the eye and yelled "Why don't you just leave me alone you freaking bug!" There was a flash and Johnathon disappeared. From inside his clothes a big cockroach crawled. Spike yelled and scooped the bug into a jar. He hurried and ran into the bathroom and put a plug in the drain then threw the roach into the tub. "Umm... well, Why can't you just be normal you freakin' brother!" Spike yelled, but nothing happened.

Meanwhile Back In Whitechapel:

Benny's cell phone rang and he answered and heard his cousin, Spike yelling on the other end. "What's going on, what's wrong?" he said trying his best to calm his cousin down. He looked at Ethan a look of realization and shock crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked. Benny looked at him and motioned for him to wait a minute for the answer. Spike continued rambling on the other end.

"Ethan i think Spike has "Special" powers he called his brother a bug and he turned into a cockroach and now he can't turn him back!" He looked at his boyfriend and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Benny that's okay everything will be fine." Ethan said reassuringly. Benny shook his head as if Ethan had no idea what he was talking about. Grandma Weir walked into the room and saw Benny crying.

"What's wrong Benny, sweetie what happened?" Grandma Weir asked.

Ethan filled her in on what happened and she got a shocked horror filled look on her face.

"Why is that so bad, what does that mean?" Ethan asked confused He looked at Benny and Grandma Weir as they both looked as if their brains had just gotten hit with a train.

"It means Spike is evil he will be the person that ends the world for good this prophecy has been around for billions of years, but no one has ever had the powers, but now that Spike does, we may have to kill him!" Grandma Weir said To Ethan.

"No, no one is going to touch him cause if they try I will make sure that they don't take another breath, he is more like a brother to me than a cousin and I couldn't live knowing that he got killed." Benny yelled in a heap of breath.

"Then I guess he's my target!" Jesse yelled as he approached the living room. He flashed away with quickly and took Ethan with him.


End file.
